


Паутина в углах

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Woman (Comic), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Love, Pheromones, SHIELD, Soviet Union, Spiders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ее запах истончается с покрывал и подушек, Солдат понимает, что больше они не встретятся. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паутина в углах

"Гидра" не держит своих агентов на цепи, не прячет их в криокамерах - но такие слухи льстят верхушке тайной организации, поэтому их не опровергают.

Зимний Солдат проводит все свое свободное время в промежутках между миссиями в зале для тренировок, обучая новобранцев убивать. _А потом убивают его самого._

Сначала он не понимает, что происходит: просто идет, как завороженный, на чудной и странный запах, доносящийся словно отовсюду и ниоткуда одновременно. Волнует его другое - больше никто этот запах не слышит, не чувствует. А обращаться с обонятельными галлюцинациями в начальству он не решается. Кто его знает, как оно обернется.

А оборачивается Джессикой. Странное имя, но ему нравится. И этот запах, которым она пропитана, ему тоже нравится. Так она пахнет только для него. Потому что хочет - только его.

Феромоны. Солдат злится, что его окрутили таким банальным методом, но даже когда он, в тайне от Джессики, использует мазь, притупляющую реакции, эта женщина остается по-прежнему желанной для него.

Она ему _действительно_ нравится.

Женщина-паук, смертоносная и опасная, верящая ему и в него беззаветно и преданно. Ему нравятся ее слова про то, что она могла бы быть его правой рукой, если бы бионическая не была левой, настолько они схожи с искусно выполненным протезом.

"Хочешь, мы оторвем твою правую?" - и иногда это не звучит как шутка.

Джессика выглядит на тридцать, на пятьдесят, на шестнадцать. Никто из агентов не знает, сколько ей лет, но иногда в коридорах видят страшное чудовище с длинными паучьими ногами, но чаще все же плачущего по пропавшим без вести родителям ребенка. 

Видят все что угодно, только не то, как Джессика приходит к нему по ночам, только не то, что паутина ее рук ему по вкусу. 

...

"Гидра" не держит своих агентов на цепи, но когда замечает то, что ей не нравится, тотчас же пресекает - и это не слухи.

Когда ее запах истончается с покрывал и подушек, Солдат понимает, что больше они не встретятся. Когда соседняя криокапсула, приготовленная для Джессики, остается пустовать, а его собственная покрывается инеем изнутри, он понимает, что "Гидра" не так уж и слепа, когда дело касается ее лучших агентов.

...

Много лет спустя он узнает, что чудовищный паук, казавшийся домыслом неспящих и травящих по ночам байки агентов, разнес в щепки базу, на которой его похоронили под слоем лет.

Но обнуление за обнулением стирают напрочь все, что он когда-либо помнил.

...

Солдат слышит родной русский, чувствуя себя так, словно вернулся домой.

Когда она касается его руки, левой руки, то даже не удивляется, а лишь хвалит искусный протез и произносит:

\- В ЩИТе не принято работать без напарника. Так как насчет верной, советского производства, как твой протез, правой руки? - и он смеется, рвано и хрипло, впервые за долгие годы молчания, и отвечает:

\- У меня уже есть левая, и она ничем не хуже тебя. 

\- Я готова сломать тебе правую, чтобы ты стал во мне нуждаться, - его целуют, не спрашивая разрешения. И ее запах врезается в ноздри мгновенно. А рыжий каскад волос жжется под пальцами, замерзшими в бесконечном холоде, как огонь, отогревая и обещая только тепло.

В ее движениях есть что-то родное, что-то _слишком_ родное, отчего виски начинает ломить даже при попытке понять, что именно. Но ему нравится ее имя, оно странное, непривычное. Красивое.

А еще ему нравится ее оперативный псевдоним. 

_Черная Вдова._

Что-то знакомое, на пределе изрезанной кем-то памяти. 

...

Зимний Солдат проводит все свое свободное время в промежутках между миссиями в зале для тренировок, обучая новобранцев убивать. Зимний Солдат проводит все свои свободные ночи в постели женщины, забравшей холод, на который его обрекли прежние хозяева.

Зимний Солдат старается на оборачиваться, ступая по коридору в крыло, где располагается комната Черной вдовы, потому что тень, скользящая по стенам и простирающая к нему длинные тонкие лапы, с каждым днем становится все отчетливей.


End file.
